User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Favor :3 Broken, as the heading says, I have a favor to ask of you. You see, I'm updating the cabin pages on Camp Izanagi. Can you help me? The first two cabins are there to guide you when you edit. Just refer to them and apply it on the next cabins. If you have questions, feel free to ask me. :D Thanks! Conrad Posted on Conrad :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Empousa DO you think we could make Kylie's fight with the empousa go a bit longer? .-. It feels too short >.< Also, could you tell me how to make an archive for messages again? I kinda forgot... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 05:59,3/1/2013 Which chat? Chat here or in Izanagi? :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:08,3/1/2013 I'm kinda preferring Izanagi right now >.< I don't feel like dealing with other people right now. And yeah, the archive. We can always talk about it later :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:16,3/1/2013 I'm on izanagi chat right now. Can you come on? :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:18,3/1/2013 Talia Hey,its your turn to post on our RP. TheDarkMerc 僱 The New Merc with a Mouth 傭 Merc for life 兵 07:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Cecilia and Conrad :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back on both :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on both :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Yow, really? No errors at all? You gotta be kidding me! Thanks, anyway! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in both (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, actually, that's the Nemean Lion so I'm just not so in the mood to write it completely down. But anyways, I'll change it. :-) The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks! Also, I saw that you and Hyu are on the same team on the Survival activity so I thought you better check this website out wilderness survival I think it might help. Congrats on winning the poetry contest! And good luck! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it sorry. I hate making links, honestly! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Cecila and Conrad (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Now what? What do we do now? For Survival I mean >.< On a completely unrelated note, don't you think the sky's so... black? .-. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:16,3/1/2013 Hmm... saan kaya yun? Jollibee? xD Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:21,3/1/2013 I'll talk to you later :) Around 8 :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:31,3/1/2013 Can't get on chat again. Stupid internet connection >.< Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:10,3/1/2013 She's gonna be out too?! Man, we're already doing a lot by just the two of us >.< *sigh* I wish it was summer vacation already. That way, all of us could be active. and the boys still need to catch up >.< Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:28,3/1/2013 did Ela specify when she was gonna post again? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:34,3/1/2013 Surely she wouldn't be COMPLETELY inactive... or as inactive as Ri is :( Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:39,3/1/2013 It'll only be for a little while *wipes sweat off her forehead* Phew.... The boys still need to catch up with the girls though... so do you mind if we put off the girls until the boys can catch up? It's seriously bothering me how much we've progressed in just a day (in rp time). Let's take it slow :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:47,3/1/2013 Yes, put off as in wait. and our progress was definitely, too good... looks like Lady Tyche is smiling down on our little group of demigods ;) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:56,3/1/2013 xD I think we'll need it tomorrow >.< Not sure though. So... you rp as Rian (cus I don't even know who he is >.< Ela and I didn't even begin the "introduction" between Kylie and Rian) and I'll do the botanist? Or would you rather do it the other way around? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:07,3/1/2013 See ya then! I'll see if Hyu can go on so we can finish with the boys but I highly doubt it >.< See ya tomorrow! Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:14,3/1/2013 me:*blushes* tahnks... brain:dont praise her..she's been holding in the question fro a while now...me:broken fire brain's bullying me!!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Conrad :) (07:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Conrad and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Conrad and Cecilia :) sorry about it being late (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Heya Hey, so after reading about Greg on the matchmaking thing, I think he and Keilana could be a good match. Wanna withdraw and have them pair up? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Internet Crazy internet ruining my internet time >.< Could chu tell everyone on chat I said hi? :D Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:25,4/1/2013 That's okay. Troy will be sad, but he'll be fine. :) Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 14:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Cecilia and Serra Ayzawa's room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Can I do the emotes outside of chat???? I feel like doing the omg emoticon ^_^ So only one more to go!!!!!!!! :D They should be able to catch up by today (hopefully). If I don't post today, it's cuss of my internet -.- Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:59,5/1/2013 Are you still interested in the quest for the conch? Since it was approved and i am double checking to see you still want to go on it.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 03:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in room and cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Cecilia and the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think? I'm fine with it either way. :) Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm Welcome :D my Name is IA (iya) Can you PM me? IA Floresca (talk) 12:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC)